Pride Lands/Main article
The Pride Lands are a vast African savanna territory controlled by a pride of lions known as the Pridelanders. In the real world, it is situated in the Serengeti, a region in northern Tanzania. Information History ---- The First King's Reign The Great Earthquake When Great-Fighter impersonates an early king of the Pride Lands, a pair of expert parrots claim to know all about his reign. Their comments reveal an event known merely as "the great earthquake." Presumably, it took place during this king's reign. The Hyena Invasion The birds' comments also reveal that during this king's reign, there was a hyena invasion. During this invasion, the king defeated the hyenas with tusks. It can be assumed that this was the birth of the hyena clan that would later plague the Pride Lands under Scar's reign. The Discovery of the Elephant Graveyard This king was known to have discovered the Elephant Graveyard, though whether he did so before or after the defeat of the hyenas is unknown. ---- Mohatu's Reign The First Drought During Mohatu's reign, a terrible drought strikes the Pride Lands. At first, Mohatu attempts to keep the peace by rationing water, but when a selfish lion hogs the water hole, Mohatu is forced to find a new source of water. He happens to stumble upon the jungle, which serves as a temporary water source until the drought has ceased in the Pride Lands. The King's Death On a winter's eve, the king dies of old age, a rare cause of death in lions. Following his death, the Pridelanders descend into a brief angst and resume their fighting until a bright star appears in the night sky, signifying Mohatu's peaceful passing. ---- Ahadi's Reign The First Army Ant Attack Mufasa briefly mentions an army ant attack that took place before his time. Presumably, it took place during Ahadi's reign, for it was Ahadi who told the story to Mufasa. The Second Drought Like Mohatu, Ahadi experiences a terrible drought during his reign. While Uru sets out in search of a new water source, Ahadi stays behind to tend to the kingdom. In the end, Uru finds a new source of water on the western edge of the Pride Lands that saves the Pridelanders. The Foundation of Advisers and Majordomos Engrossed in the chaos of the drought, Ahadi realizes that he must elect an adviser and a majordomo to help him during times of great need. Rafiki and Zuzu are the first to fill these positions, respectively, and the tradition continues into Simba's reign. ---- Mufasa's Reign The Second Army Ant Attack Like Ahadi, Mufasa also experiences an army ant attack. With the help of Zazu and a band of loyal Pridelanders, he manages to free several rocks atop Zulu Falls and drown the approaching army of killer insects. Simba's Presentation Following the birth of his son, Mufasa holds a ceremony in honor of Simba's birth. During the ceremony, Simba is anointed the next rightful ruler and held up for all the Pridelanders to see. The King's Death The conniving Scar devises a plan to assassinate the king. Using his hyena cronies, Scar instigates a wildebeest stampede that chases Simba through the Gorge. Drawn by the endangerment of his son, Mufasa rescues the cub and climbs a steep cliff, only to be thrown to his death by his brother. Upon hitting the ground, Mufasa dies, and Scar convinces Simba to run away from the Pride Lands. ---- Scar's Reign The Hyena Invasion Following Mufasa's death, Scar lies to the pride that Simba is dead and "humbly" accepts the crown from his dead brother. With this new power, he invites the hyenas from their shadowy home in the Elephant Graveyard to the lush world of the Pride Lands and stomps out every law Mufasa has kept so carefully in place. The Famine Due to the hyenas' over-hunting the herds, the Pride Lands fall into disrepair. The herds move on, and the water dries up, leaving behind a graveyard of brittle bones and dry dust. Scar is unconcerned with the landscape change, despite much urging from the lionesses to move to a different land. The Battle of Pride Rock Scar's sovereignty is challenged by Simba, now a young adult and bent on taking back his rightful title. After forcing Simba to admit that he was the cause of Mufasa's death, Scar corners him at the point of Pride Rock, though he makes a fatal error in revealing the truth behind Mufasa's death. Fueled by rage, Simba leaps into battle, followed by the lionesses, Timon, and Pumbaa, and throws Scar off Pride Rock. The King's Death Though Scar survives his falls from Pride Rock, he is met at the bottom by his servants, who feel betrayed by his accusation that the decimated condition of the Pride Lands is their fault. Enraged and fueled by hunger, they eat him alive amongst the flames that engulf Pride Rock. ---- Simba's Reign Simba's Coronation Following the Battle of Pride Rock, rain falls on the land, cleansing the fire and chasing away the last of the hyenas. Urged on by his followers as well as Zazu, Rafiki, Timon, and Pumbaa, Simba ascends Pride Rock and roars, claiming his title as king. Under his reign, the Pride Lands are restored to their former glory. Zira's Betrayal Sometime following Simba's ascension on Pride Rock, Zira rebels and is subsequently ousted with her band of loyal followers, known as the Outsiders. Kopa's Abduction During Simba's reign, Kopa, the son of Simba and Nala, is abducted by vultures and held ransom. Unwilling to give in to the vultures' demands, Simba comes to his son's rescue at the head of a herd of Pridelanders. Greatly outnumbered, the vultures are forced to hand the prince back to his father. Kiara's Presentation Simba and Nala have a daughter named Kiara, who is presented to the Pride Lands atop Pride Rock. Kiara's First Hunt In order to prove her status as a young adult, Kiara embarks on her first hunt, though she is later caught in a rampaging fire that was started by Zira's cubs, Nuka and Vitani. When Kovu, Zira's youngest child, rescues Kiara from the flames under the direction of his mother, Simba reluctantly inducts him into the pride. Zira's Ambush When Simba leaves the shelter of Pride Rock with Kovu, Zira and her followers surround him and attempt to kill him. Instead, Nuka is killed while trying to pursue Simba up a pile of logs. Enraged over her son's death, Zira scars Kovu, blaming him for not killing Simba when he had the chance. Kovu runs away, but Zira lets him go and instead directs her pride in waging war against the Pridelanders. The Exile of Kovu Following Zira's ambush, Simba accuses Kovu of being a traitor and expels him from the Pride Lands. Together, the Pridelanders sing "One of Us" and drive Kovu from their lands while Kiara watches in horror. The Pridelander-Outsider Battle Simba forbids Kiara to leave Pride Rock unescorted, but she disobeys him and leaves to find Kovu. Enraged by her son's death and already bitter over Scar's, Zira wages war against the Pridelanders. The battle is soon stopped by Kovu and Kiara, though Zira refuses to give up and tries a final attempt on Simba's life. Kiara gets in the way of the vengeful lioness at the last second, and the two roll down a steep embankment. Kiara survives the fall only to watch Zira refuse her help and fall helplessly into the Gorge. The Marriage of Kovu and Kiara After the Outsiders are inducted into the pride, the Pridelanders hold a marriage ceremony for Kovu and Kiara, where the rulers of Pride Rock reaffirm their power by roaring over a gathered crowd of animals. ---- Government The Pride Lands operate as a monarchy in which the sovereign's will is law. Regarding the order of succession, the Pride Lands monarchy appears to favor an absolute primogeniture in which the eldest child of the current ruler will inherit, regardless of gender. The king or queen can hand-choose who they want to succeed them, however, as Scar apparently hand-chose Kovu to succeed him despite them having no relation. Laws of the Land The monarchs of the land have absolute power, and with that power, they create laws that benefit themselves and their pride. Banning the Use of Mufasa's Name (in Scar's presence) At an unknown time during his reign, Scar made it illegal to utter Mufasa's name in his presence. It isn't exactly clear why he made this law, but he presumably grew tired of his pride comparing him to his superior brother. Fortunately, this law permanently died with Scar's reign, for Mufasa's name is said freely during Simba's reign. Penalty for Trespassing After banishing Zira and her followers from the Pride Lands, Simba puts in place a law that discourages them from defying his decree and returning anyway. Should any outsider be found within his lands, they must pay with their lives. Kovu is offered up to Simba for recompense, as Zira had broken the law, but both she and the king knew Kovu was in no real danger. In the end, Simba spares Kovu -- either because he was too soft or because his young daughter was watching -- thus fails in enforcing his own law. This law is rendered dysfunction when Simba inducts the exiles back into his pride. Royal Protocol and Debts According to Zazu, the Majorodomo, all debts must be repaid (though exception can be made) somehow. Simba goes on to say that this is law put in place by his deceased father. Anti-Poaching Laws It is unknown who put this law into to place, but both Ahadi and Mufasa are both seen enforcing it. Likely, Zira was poaching in the Pride Lands as well when she just happened to spot Kovu and Kiara, even going on to mention the lack of resources in the Outlands, so Simba enforces it as well. Presumably the law has been enforced since the territory's creation. Mohatu's Drinking Law When a drought strikes the Pride Lands during King Mohatu's reign, he puts in place a law the determines how much an animal could drink to prevent fighting over the diminished waterhole. The Selfish Lion defies Mohatu, and breaks this law, drinking as much as he wants and forcing the other animals to wait. Instead of enforcing the law, King Mohatu looks for and finds a non-violent alternative. Banishment of Shenzi's Clan In the book A Tale of Two Brothers, during King Ahadi's reign, the hyenas seem to be tolerated if not fully accepted. However, Ahadi seems to have banished them from the Pride Lands after the end of that story. Mufasa could've gotten rid of them, however. Induction of Shenzi's Clan After Mufasa's death, Scar renders the law keeping hyenas out of the Pride Lands defunct when he usurps the throne. Engagement in Childhood It is unknown who put this law into place many generations ago, but according to Zazu, a king's marriage is contracted during the king's childhood. As a cub, Simba says that he will abolish the law when he becomes king, but it is unknown whether he did this or not. It appears likely that he followed through on this promise, for neither Kopa nor Kiara appear to have a betrothal. Geographical Features The Pride Lands is a very fertile place and is diverse in the way of fauna. Its exact size is unknown, but since it borders the desert of northern Africa and encompasses Mount Kilimanjaro as well, one could say it is quite large. The Pride Lands is also very well watered, a long river of water lying not to far from Pride Rock. * Pride Rock * The Gorge * The Water Hole * Mount Kilimanjaro * Five Stones * The Zuberi River * Zulu Falls * The Western Canyon * Big Springs * Lake Matope * Ukuni Woods * Lake Kaziwa * Kilio Valley * Chakula Plains * Misimu Grove Fauna * Lion * Zebra * Elephant * Hyena * Mandrill * Red-billed Hornbill * Giraffe * Antelope * Warthog * Meerkat * Rhino * Hippo * Wildebeest * Leopard * Cheetah * Flamingos * Monkeys * Crocodiles * Chimpanzees * Baboons * Gorillas * Ostrich * Okapi * Birds * Frogs * Field Mice * Ants Trivia * The Pride Lands has a history of going bare presumably once during the reign of every new ruler. A drought happens during Mohatu's reign, Uru and Ahadi's reign, Mufasa's reign (in a comic), and Scar's reign. * Disney's Villionare refers to the Pride Lands as the Dark Lands under Scar's reign. Instead of a name change, this may have just been an alias, as the lionesses refer to it as the "Shadowland" in the stage musical. Gallery References Category:Locations Category:The Lion King Locations Category:The Lion King II: Simba's Pride Locations Category:The Lion King 1½ Locations Category:The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa Locations Category:The Lion King: Six New Adventures Locations Category:King of the Jungle Locations Category:The Lion Guard Locations Category:The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar Locations